Sister Dear
by Asukalover88
Summary: Cornelia finds a deep comfort with her sister...


I do not own Code Geass, this story and I make nothing_._

_"I don't want to go to area 11, I just got back!"  
_  
Cornelia thought with child-like annoyance as she combed her long hair in the mirror. The purple-haired woman put this in the back of her mind as a light knock came at her door.

_"Who the hell?!"_

It was late and she was tried, the last thing she wanted to do was entertain company. Regardless of what she though the door opened anyway.

"Who dares..?!" A snarl twisted her smooth face as she looked to the door then smiled. It was her little sister Euphemia. The third princess stood in the doorway with nothing but a towel on.

"Euphie? What are you doing here?" Cornelia harped at her cute, pink-haired sister as the young girl's green eyes closed with a smile.

"Is that anyway to speak to your loving sister?" Euphemia teased out right as her cute smile melted Cornelia to her very core.

_"Euphemia…"_

Cornelia was the oldest and the one of the toughest pilots in the imperial army, a real reminder of her late aunt Marianne, before she had children and retired from her extreme knightmare piloting life. The "Flash" was feared as one of the best pilots of her time in the "Raise of Knightmare Frames" her own frame specially made and impossible for anyone to control.

_"Why I'm I thinking of Marianne now?"_

"Hey are you ok?" Euphemia's voice sounded distant in Cornelia's ears as she didn't realize she was just staring blankly at her sister.

"Ohhhh I'm fine, jus' a little tired from the trip and now having to go to area 11 because of some stupid masked freak making a stand?" Cornelia's tone sharpened up as she combed her hair harder and glared at herself. "I will not stand idly by..., I will crush the whole resistance movement, execute this Zero and the rest of his 11 scum! And then we will have peace." Euphemia frowned then smiled as she walked to her sister, her towel slipping off her slim frame.

"Sister dear, you're too worked up…" The young girl wrapped her arms around the distressed girl's neck and kissed it. "…You just need to relax."

Cornelia bit her lip with a purred as the comb hit the floor.

"C-Close my d-door Euphie, you forget y-yourself sometimes sister." Cornelia sputtered feebly as the third princess yanked on her ear with a harsh nip.

"You close it, I don't mind it." Euphemia's tongue dabbled up and down her moaning sister's flesh almost pecking. Cornelia's mind went blank as her kin molested her large breast in her petite little fingers.

"Horny little Corny." Euphie whispered daringly into the soaked ear before her and then blew lightly on it. Lightning erupted throughout the older girl's body followed by an awesome heat wave in her loins.

"I don't mind going to Area 11 really..." Euphemia said hotly as Cornelia moaned why.

"Because I going there with you." A rare blush touched Cornelia's tough face as her sister knew how to push all her buttons.

"You close the door and hit the lights and I'll get the lamp." Euphemia offered as she turned and jumped on the king sized bed and seized the lamp's chain. Cornelia was halfway to the door and back as darkness struck. By the time the dark was turned over to a dim purple light Cornelia was crawling up from the end of the bed. Euphemia dashed under the blankets as she hid herself playfully up to her eyes.

"Why do you cover yourself from of me, dear sister?" Cornelia asked slyly as she gripped the bottom of Euphemia's soft barrier.

"You stare too much." Chided the coy girl as Cornelia huffed back.

"You know I enjoy that flat-chested, tomboyish look of yours." The purple-haired woman grinned as they both chuckled.

"I'll have you know, I'm a princess!" Commanded Euphemia in a lighthearted tone as Cornelia yanked down the blanket, exposing her nude sister in all her glory.

"Well, I happen to be a princess too you know." Cornelia pressed her sister to her back as she joined them with a hot, open mouth kiss.

_"Jesus, she tastes so good."_

Cornelia's purple eyes roll back into her head as Euphemia's hands went back to work caressing her sister's well-endowed globes again. Euphemia's sex hit her like a falling brick as her own sex built inside her tight shorts.

"Get naked Cornelia dear, so I can stare at the beautiful woman my sister grew into." The woman stripped instantly as Euphemia nodded with approval.

"I want to fill you up." Cornelia went breathless with lust at her little sister's words as she just stared at her with intent. Cornelia pulled a sortie of pillows from the top of her bed and laid on them, fixing her knees she stuck her ass in the air as an offering.

"B-Be gentle." The purple-haired woman groaned weakly as she looked back at her sister, hovering just over her ass.

"You'll be fine, jus' remember to relax." Euphemia let saliva drip from her mouth on to her sister's tight asshole and puffy gap.

"Ohhhh you smell so good sister, I'm getting all hot and bother too." Euphie stroked her clit freely as her other hand inserted itself into Cornelia's pulsating pussy.

"Relax." Euphemia's fingers slowly breached Cornelia's core, turning the strong-willed princess into weak, moaning sissy.

"Cover your mouth, you sound like a cheap whore." Euphemia ordered sternly as her older sister agreed and planted her face into the pillows.

_"How come I'm so powerless against my little sister…?"_

Flashback:

This all started went Euphemia had caught me masturbating in her room with a pair of her panties.

"Cornelia?" A small pinked-haired girl asked from the open door.

"Euphie!? It's not what it looks like." The young Cornelia dropped the garment to the floor and turned to face her sister, blushing wildly.

"Then, what were you doing?" Euphie eyebrows arched upward.

"I, was checking your size, yes you're size, I'd seen this cute outfit and just…" Cornelia tried to explain as Euphemia interrupted her.

"Please leave my room right now." Ashamed and embarrassed Cornelia slowly left with her head down. Just as she reached the door her sister's hand grabbed her arm lightly.

"Hold on..." Euphemia smiled shyly as she lifted her frilly dress and pulled her panties down. The young girl's cute little cunt was outlined for only a second in Cornelia's eye as she looked back up at her sister strangely.

"You forget yourself sister, you are a princess, at lease close the door or go back to your room when doing "things" like that; here I had a little "accident" out in the garden." Euphemia lifted her soiled panties as the sweet smell of sex and urine jumped off them and hit Cornelia point blank.

_"I didn't realize how much more mature Euphemia was with her body. I was so much like a boy, I didn't buy into being a princess who needed saving..."_

_"I was strong enough, and everyone knew it, but Euphemia saw through all the charade and bullshit to what I really was, a young girl battling her sexual presences and hiding it from the outside world of what was regarded as proper... and gay princesses aren't proper."_

"I will take care of your body sister…" Euphemia promised me as I, with my mind and soul in my very capable hands I knew nothing could stop me.

"E-Euphie deeper p-please, ahhhh! a little deeper." Cornelia flashed back to the present as she lifted her mouth to the side, fight back to urge to start begging out right, which already failed.

_"Euphemia had a few conditions that I followed to the T. Begging and swearing were two of the biggest ones but other then that I was free to my lust, my desire… but mostly my perversion of submission. My hard demeanor made my sex life all but impossible, with never dropping my guard. So playing slave was the only way to truly relieve myself."  
_  
"What have I told you about begging sissy?" Euphemia replied sharply as she fingers reached even deeper.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm almost there!" Cornelia panted swiftly as she dug her fingers into her array of pillows. Euphemia smiled lightly as her whole hand slid into her sister's gaping pussy.

The pillow below the purple-haired woman's mouth felt her angst as her teeth bit down on it, she was ready to explode. The third princess slowly twisted her wrist as her little fingers rubbed her sister's clinching inner walls.

"Are you ready?" Euphemia questioned brightly as she started pumping her fist. Cornelia only moaned into her pillow as her knees started to tremble.

"Sister!" Cornelia cried out as she came abruptly.

"Easy." Euphemia cooed as her hand drew out her sister's cum by the hand full. Cornelia collapsed on to the bed, breathing quickly as her cum dripped from her orgasmic high .

"So sweet." Euphemia grinned as her sticky fingers met her lips. Cornelia just curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Area 11, Zero, all forgotten at the moment, only bliss and melancholy now.

"Good night sister." Euphemia kissed her sister's forehead and headed for the door.

"Euphemia…" Cornelia whispered silently as Euphemia just smiled and closed the door.

Fin.


End file.
